Bianglala
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Dr. Richard Hayes adalah psikolog ternama asal Amerika. Suatu hari Scorpius Malfoy menghubunginya, memintanya menemui salah satu kenalannya. Maka selama tiga jam selanjutnya Dr. Hayes mendengarkan kisah cinta Albus Potter yang terus berputar-putar, naik-turun... seperti bianglala.


**A/N** : Saya nemu ini cerita waktu buka-buka dokumen lama yang terbengkalai, dan karena kebetulan saya lagi _mood_ jadi saya selesaikan ini cerita. Ceritanya bakal lumayan panjang, dan mungkin ada dari kalian yang komentar "ceritanya terlalu cepat" atau "ini bisa dijadiin multi-chapter". Tapi masalahnya adalah, saya ga suka nulis multi-chapter. _Mostly_ karena mood saya selalu ilang di tengah-tengah. Jadi, yah, ini ceritanya lumayan kilat dan juga dari sudut pandang seorang psikolog. _Just try to enjoy it, ok?_

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam karakter untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Bianglala"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dr. Richard Hayes adalah psikolog ternama asal Amerika. Namanya sudah dikenal dimana-mana, baik di Dunia Sihir maupun Dunia Muggle. Dia memiliki lisensi psikolog Dunia Muggle sama seperti dia punya lisensi psikolog Dunia Sihir. Dr. Hayes harus mengakui bahwa kadangkala dia menemui pasien yang sangat menarik, meskipun tak ada yang semenarik pasiennya yang satu ini.

Di suatu pagi di bulan Juli, Dr. Hayes menerima telepon dari salah seorang kenalannya di Dunia Sihir, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius adalah pengusaha muda kondang Dinia Sihir asal Inggris. Umurnya baru duapuluh-lima, tapi dia dikenal sebagai jenius yang dalam delapan tahun terakhir berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan ayahnya hingga merambat ke berbagai sektor ke seluruh daratan Eropa. Rumor mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah diincar oleh Kementrian Sihir sedari dia masih sekolah di Hogwarts, namun pekerjaan yang dipilihnya merupakan pilihan paling sederhana: meneruskan usaha keluarga.

Sebagai kejutan tambahan, Tuan Muda Malfoy meminta Dr. Hayes menemui salah satu kenalannya yang kelihatannya 'agak terganggu mentalnya'. Sebagai psikolog profesional sekaligus teman lama Mr. Malfoy Senior, tentu saja Dr. Hayes tidak menolak. Melalui sambungan telepon—sekarang ini banyak penyihir yang menggunakan telepon dan ponsel karena jauh lebih praktis daripada perapian—Scorpius mewanti-wanti agar Dr. Hayes merahasiakan kedatangan kenalannya ini. Meskipun penasaran, tapi Dr. Hayes menyanggupi. Dia sudah sering menangani selebriti atau orang penting, dan melihat kedudukan serta pengaruh Scorpius di Dunia Sihir, tidak mengherankan apabila kenalan pemuda ini adalah orang penting.

Akan tetapi, tidak sampai satu jam setelah pembicaraan itu, Dr. Hayes tetap terkejut mendapati Albus Potter berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya Albus duduk di kursi pasien di ruang kerjanya yang nyaman, menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Dr. Hayes tentu saja kenal siapa itu Albus Potter. Putra kedua Harry Potter Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir. Seeker dan Kapten tim Quidditch nasional Inggris, yang selama satu dekade ini telah berhasil membawa Inggris pada kemenangan mutlak di Piala Dunia. Belum lagi reputasinya sebagai konsultan bagi Departemen Auror Kementerian Sihir. Singkatnya, Albus Potter adalah selebriti Dunia Sihir.

"Jadi… ehm, Mr. Potter?" Dr. Hayes memulai sesi konsultasinya.

"Ya?" Albus menjawab dengan datar.

"Anda direkomendasikan oleh Mr. Malfoy. Dia bilang Anda—ah, memiliki beberapa masalah."

"Dia mengira saya gila, itu maksud Anda."

"Tidak semua orang yang mendatangi psikolog itu gila," sahut Dr. Hayes sambil tersenyum hangat. Tapi Albus tidak tersenyum. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa nyaman Dr. Hayes, menyilangkan kaki.

"Scorpius Malfoy adalah idiot." Ujar Albus, membuat Dr. Hayes mengangkat alis.

"Itu berbeda dari apa yang saya dengar."

"Dia adalah idiot. Orang teridiot yang pernah saya temui. Masalahnya adalah, saya naksir dia."

"Kenapa Anda tidak menyatakan perasaan saja padanya?" Dr. Hayes tersenyum.

"Dokter," Albus menatap Dr. Hayes dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kalau segampang itu masalahnya saya tidak akan duduk di sini dan melakukan sesi konsultasi dengan Anda, kan?"

"Baiklah." Dr. Hayes menghela napas. "Bisakah Anda ceritakan bagaimana awalnya?"

"Semua ini berawal dari limabelas tahun yang lalu."

"Kita mundur selama itu?" Dr. Hayes kembali mengangkat alis.

"Saya kan membayar Anda untuk mendengarkan saya. Jadi diam dan dengarkan saja."

.

.

.

Kisah ini berawal ketika Albus baru sebelas. Kegugupan dan kekhawatiran begitu menguasainya, seperti halnya semua anak yang baru saja masuk Hogwarts. Ayahnya sudah berusaha menenangkannya dengan kata-kata penghiburan, tapi toh itu tidak berlaku selama kakaknya yang usil James masih berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Albus takut sekali masuk Slytherin. Kakaknya bilang Slytherin tempat para penyihir jahat berawal, dan tak ada Slytherin di keluarga mereka. Albus berjalan menuju kompartemen di mana sepupunya menunggu dengan muram. Tapi rasanya segalanya berubah ketika ia melihat orang itu. Pada awalnya dia menyangkanya sebagai seorang gadis. Rambutnya lurus berwarna pirang-putih, kulitnya putih pucat dan wajahnya manis. Albus terpesona. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, waktu seolah melambat dan sekitarnya tampak memburam kecuali ia dan anak itu—

.

.

.

"—apa Anda menyapanya?" Albus menatap Dr. Hayes dengan tatapan mencela.

"Tidak bisakah Anda diam dan dengarkan saja? Anda baru saja memotong bagian terbaiknya!"

"Anda menyapanya, kan?" Dr. Hayes tidak memedulikan protes Albus dan kembali bertanya. Albus memutar bola matanya dengan sikap bosan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya Anda pikir bagaimana kami berkenalan?"

"Perkenalannya cukup biasa."

"Ya, biasa-biasa saja. Puas?" Albus menggeram pelan, tapi Dr. Hayes menatapnya dengan geli.

"Silahkan diteruskan."

"Yah, pokoknya kami berkenalan dan aku baru saja menyadari kalau dia adalah laki-laki dan dari keluarga Malfoy. _Well_ , kami memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan soal keluarga ini—karena sebagaimana Anda tahu, ayah kami tidak akur—jadi kami berteman. Tapi dia masuk asrama Slytherin, dan aku—untungnya—Gryffindor. Tapi Anda tahu, sekarang aku menyesal kenapa dulu aku tidak masuk Slytherin." Albus menghela napas dramatis. Dr. Hayes mencatat kalau Albus merubah kata 'saya' menjadi 'aku', dan itu perkembangan bagus karena artinya pemuda itu mulai membuka dirinya.

"Yah, meski kami beda asrama, kami sering bertemu berdua. Aku—jujur saja—diam-diam sering masuk asramanya dan melihatnya tidur. Mungkin kedengarannya _creepy_ , tapi, ayolah, kita semua pasti pernah melalukan sesuatu yang _creepy_ , kan?" Albus nyengir sedikit, tapi Dr. Hayes tidak menanggapi, sehingga dia berdehem dan melanjutkan, "keluarga kami punya Jubah Gaib, Anda tahu—turun-temurun di keluarga. Aku memakainya bergantian dengan kakakku James, dan kalau tiba giliranku aku selalu memakainya untuk menyelinap ke asrama Slytherin di malam hari. Aku selalu bisa dapat kata kunci hari itu dari anak Slytherin lain, yang entah kumantrai atau memberitahu dengan sukarela." Albus tersenyum tipis, mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya di Hogwarts.

"Aku dan Scorpius bisa dikatakan dekat. Kami suka bertanding Quidditch di akhir minggu, dan jika tiba hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade kami selalu janjian untuk bertemu di suatu tempat, menjelajahi desa itu sampai ke bagian-bagian yang biasanya tak terjangkau orang."

"Jadi sampai saat itu semua berjalan dengan lancar."

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu. Hubungan pertemanan kami juga makin lama makin berubah ke arah yang aneh—kurasa kami berdua juga merasakannya. Kami tidak lagi keberatan untuk saling bersentuhan, dengan... Anda tahu, sedikit lebih intim dari biasanya. Dan kadang-kadang kami mulai saling menggoda. Orang-orang mulai mengira ada sesuatu di antara kami, tapi kami tidak mau mengakuinya—yang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi benar-benar bodoh. Tapi kami hanya remaja dan kurasa itu semacam pengaruh hormon." Albus kini mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menumpu kedua tangannya pada kedua kakinya. Pemuda itu menghela napas perlahan.

"Kemudian pada akhir tahun ketujuh kami, aku kelepasan. Maksudku, dia ada di sana, diam dan begitu indah, begitu dekat…. dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Pada malam sebelum kami meninggalkan Hogwarts, aku menciumnya."

" _Well_ , itu yang namanya perkembangan."

"Yeah, harusnya begitu. Tapi Scorpius ditunangkan segera setelah dia lulus dari Hogwarts, dan itu membuat perasaanku campur aduk… Maksudku, dia bahkan tidak menolak untuk ditunangkan, _for God's sake_! Lalu dia menganggapku ini _apa_?" Albus tampak mulai emosi, tapi masih berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Tapi pertunangan itu tidak berhasil." Dr. Hayes tentu saja tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadi Scorpius Malfoy, karena surat kabar selalu memberitakannya besar-besaran. Bahkan jika Scorpius pipis sembarangan, media akan tahu. Benar-benar menakutkan.

"Ya, memang." Albus menyeringai. "Bahkan ketika dia sudah bertunangan, kami masih berhubungan dan bersikap seperti sebelumnya—saling mengejek tapi juga saling menggoda pada saat yang bersamaan, dan kali ini kami tahu bahwa ada _sesuatu_ di antara kami. Tapi dia punya tunangan, dan aku adalah lelaki baik-baik, aku tidak akan bertindak pada seseorang yang punya tunangan." Albus menghela napas.

"Segalanya menjadi sulit bagimu." Dr. Hayes mengangguk-angguk, mengerti.

"Tapi kemudian pertunangan itu tidak berhasil, dan dia bertunangan dengan yang lain lagi. Ketika pertunangan itu tidak berhasil lagi, dia bertunangan dengan yang lain _lagi_. Tidakkah Anda mengerti rasanya? Itu seperti menunggu akan naik bianglala tapi bianglalanya sama sekali tidak berhenti berputar!" Albus mengangkat tangannya frustasi, dan Dr. Hayes tak bisa menahan senyum geli lolos dari bibirnya ketika mendengar perumpamaan Albus. Skandal pertunangan Scorpius yang entah kenapa selalu tak berhasil adalah gosip paling hangat di media.

"Dan kemudian… di akhir pertunangan yang ketiga—atau yang keempat, entahlah, dia datang padaku. Malam itu hujan deras, dan dia mengetuk flatku dengan basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Dia bilang dia baru saja putus dengan tunangannya. Aku mempersilahkannya masuk, memberikannya handuk dan baju ganti, dan ke dapur untuk membuatkannya minuman hangat. Lalu ketika aku kembali, dia sudah berganti baju…" Albus menelan ludah. Tapi dia diam selama beberapa saat, sehingga Dr. Hayes membuka suara.

"Lalu?" Albus mengusap wajahnya.

"Oh, betapa bodohnya aku! Harusnya aku terima saja tawarannya…"

"Tawaran apa?"

"Dia _menggodaku_ , Dr. Hayes. Dia berdiri, di depan perapianku, hanya memakai sweaterku yang hanya sedikit menutupi bokongnya, dan dia berjalan ke arahku, lalu—"

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup mendengarnya." Dr. Hayes memotong. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan adegan apa yang akan terjadi mengingat situasi itu, tapi dia _straight_ , dia punya anak istri dan pikirannya tak mau dikotori oleh bagaimana anak teman lamanya—yang adalah laki-laki—berusaha merayu Albus Potter. Dia psikolog dan tidak punya masalah dengan gay. Tapi ini adalah Scorpius, anak yang dulu dia ganti popoknya. Lebih baik dia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Tapi Anda menolaknya."

"Ya. Maksudku—oh, harusnya aku tidak melakukannya, sialan—dia baru saja putus dari tunangannya, dan kukira dia cuma menjadikanku pelarian—"

"Tapi sekarang Anda menyesalinya."

"Yeah. Kalau saja aku bisa mengubah kembali masa lalu… Anda tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat itu, Dr. Hayes. Wajahnya begitu pucat karena shock, tapi kemudian berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat, dan dia bilang, 'kupikir ada sesuatu di antara kita… tapi itu hanya dalam kepalaku saja, kan?' Lalu dia meminta maaf berkali-kali, dan mengambil bajunya dan pergi sambil berkata bahwa kejadian seperti itu tak akan pernah terulang lagi." Albus tampaknya makin depresi. Jelas sekali kejadian ini yang mengubah seluruh kejadian yang akan datang.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Tanya Dr. Hayes.

"Sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Kemudian dia mengirimkan sweaterku lewat pos burung hantu keesokan harinya dengan pesan yang sama : dia meminta maaf dan kejadian seperti itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Hubungan kami jadi merenggang setelahnya. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, dia tidak bertunangan dengan siapapun lagi setelah itu. Anda tahu rasanya? Itu seperti bianglalanya sudah berhenti tapi kemudian taman bermainnya tutup jadi aku tidak bisa naik."

Albus kini mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan dari sananya.

"Dan kemudian?" Dr. Hayes bertanya dengan tenang.

"Masalahnya baru saja dimulai, Dr. Hayes." Albus tersenyum muram. "Setelah kejadian itu Scorpius jadi menghindariku seperti kucing menghindari air, tiap kali kudekati dia akan langsung hilang entah kemana. Hal itu begitu sering terjadi hingga membuatku putus asa."

"Tapi tentunya Anda tidak menyerah?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku pontang panting seperti orang gila, hanya untuk berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Kemudian… datanglah kesempatan itu." Albus mengatakan 'kesempatan', tapi dia bicara seolah-olah itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Mungkin Anda mendengar soal kasus pembunuhan di Hogwarts musim dingin dua tahun lalu?"

"Ya. Daily Prophet memberitakannya besar-besaran." Dr. Hayes mengingat kasus besar itu, di mana salah seorang guru di Hogwarts dibunuh. Tapi ternyata guru itu sendiri adalah bagian dari organisasi besar penyihir hitam dan akhirnya masalah merembet ke penangkapan besar-besaran sejumlah penyihir hitam. Kalau tidak salah nama Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy tercantum sebagai konsultan.

"Memang. Scorpius ahli dalam hampir segala hal—kecuali otaknya yang entah kenapa jadi macet kalau urusan percintaan, aku pribadi mengira saraf-sarafnya yang menangani masalah itu putus atau bagaimana—dan dia dipanggil oleh Blaise Zabini, salah satu Auror senior yang juga adalah Bapak Baptis Scorpius, untuk membantu sebagai Pemunah-Kutukan. Aku sendiri tidak mengira Scorpius akan ikut dalam menangani kasus itu. Aku, sebagaimana biasanya, membantu karena Ayahku memintanya."

"Tapi masalah tidak juga selesai meskipun kesempatan datang." Dr. Hayes berkata tenang. Masalah Albus dan Scorpius ini sebenarnya sederhana, namun entah kenapa kedua orang itu sendiri yang membuatnya jadi rumit.

"Benar. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan ada di sini, kan?" Albus tertawa kering. Pemuda itu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Pada akhirnya kami bisa bicara karena tuntutan pekerjaan, tapi segalanya tak lagi sama. Scorpius bersikap seperti orang asing terhadapku, dan susah sekali untuk memasuki zona nyamannya. Kalau Anda kenal Scorpius tentunya Anda tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah didekati."

"Ya." Dr. Hayes mengangguk pendek. Scorpius Malfoy bukan orang yang mudah membuka diri pada orang lain, dingin dan cenderung membenci _skinship_ dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tampaknya sifat Scorpius ini membawa hubungan mereka berdua kembali ke titik nol.

"Jadi, aku—yang seharusnya diberi penghargaan karena kegigihanku—berusaha mendekatinya. Tak masalah bila aku harus mulai dari awal lagi. Aku hanya ingin—Anda tahu, kembali pada Scorpius yang kukenal."

"Anda bisa bicara dengannya dengan normal?"

"Ya. Akhirnya. Tapi dia masih menganggap bahwa tak ada apapun di antara kami, dia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan di masa lalu—yang sebenarnya adalah kesalahanku, ngomong-ngomong… oh, betapa idiotnya aku!" Albus kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri selama beberapa saat sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jadi… Scorpius tampaknya benar-benar menganggap serius 'kejadian seperti itu tak akan pernah terulang lagi' dan 'semua itu hanya ada dalam kepalaku' yang pernah dikatakannya dulu. Jadi hasilnya, sekeras apapun aku memberi kode, dia memasukkannya pada anggapan bahwa 'semua itu hanya dalam kepalaku'."

"Sudah mencoba secara terang-terangan mengajaknya kencan?"

"Jawabannya adalah 'aku sibuk, coba pergi saja dengan uncle Blaise.' Bisa Anda bayangkan itu?! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengajak kencan pria seumur Ayahku yang punya anak seumuranku?!" Albus mengerang frustasi.

"Memangnya bagaimana Anda mengajaknya?"

"Yah, biasa kan, 'mau makan malam denganku', begitu."

"Lalu dia meminta Anda untuk pergi saja dengan Mr. Zabini?"

"Yah, awalnya tidak begitu… Dia bilang dia sibuk. Lalu aku bilang lagi, 'Aku serius. Aku mengajakmu makan malam denganku.' Tapi dia cuma kembali ke pekerjaannya dan kembali bilang 'aku tidak ada waktu, sedang sibuk'. Lalu akhirnya aku bilang, 'kau sadar aku mengajakmu pergi kencan, kan?'"

"Dia menjawab apa?"

"'Kalau kau segitu inginnya ditemani makan malam, coba saja ajak Uncle Blaise. Dia kelihatannya tak ada pekerjaan malam ini.' Jujur saja, dok, kalau aku tidak ingat aku sedang naksir dia, sudah kulempar dia dari jendela lantai tiga. Aku yakin pasti ada sekrup yang lepas di kepalanya."

Mr. Malfoy muda benar-benar _sesuatu_ , pikir Dr. Hayes.

"Jadi Anda tidak berhasil mengajaknya kencan."

"Sama sekali. Aku mulai merasa seperti mengajak bicara troll."

"Tapi Anda datang ke sini karena rekomendasi Mr. Malfoy. Bukankah itu artinya kalian berhubungan baik?"

"Nah, itu masih lama ceritanya. Jadi aku sudah mencanangkan tujuan hidupku yang baru, yaitu mendapatkan Scorpius dengan cara apapun. Maka aku ganti strategi-nya. Jangan ajak dia kencan. Lakukan saja seperti dulu, pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Mulailah dari menjadi seseorang yang bisa memasuki zona nyamannya."

Dr. Hayes memandang Albus dengan serius, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati dia merasa geli. Urusan ini sangat menarik.

"Singkatnya saja, dok—karena benar-benar makan waktu lama untuk sekedar membuatnya merasa nyaman berdua saja denganku—akhirnya kami mulai membangun pertemanan yang dulu pernah kami jalin. Nah, saat itu—sekitar satu tahun yang lalu—aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik."

Albus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbicara dengan nada rahasia.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar—bukan mencuri dengar—kalau Scorpius adalah fansku." Dr. Hayes tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keterkejutan, sehingga Albus berseru dramatis, "bayangkan itu! Fansku! Dan aku pontang panting berusaha mendekatinya selama tiga tahun, _for God's sake_! Kenapa juga dia tidak membuat segalanya jadi mudah?"

"Fans tidak selalu ingin berhubungan secara romantis dengan idolanya." Sahut Dr. Hayes dengan tenang, membuat Albus melotot padanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku _tidak sengaja_ meneteskan veritaserum ke Wiski Api Noah Zabini—" Dr. Hayes tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi meskipun dia yakin tidak sengaja-nya Albus berarti kebalikannya, "—dan aku kembali mendengar sesuatu yang menarik."

Dr. Hayes masih tidak menanggapi, sehingga Albus melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya.

"Scorpius seringkali berimajinasi tentang aku." Albus mengatakannya dengan nada puas, yang membuat sudut bibir Dr. Hayes berkedut geli. "Dan Anda tahu apa? Dia punya psikolog." Kini Albus menatap lurus pada Dr. Hayes.

"Kami dilarang untuk membicarakan pasien kami pada orang lain." Jawab Dr. Hayes tenang. Mata Albus menyipit, tapi dia kembali lagi ke sikap santainya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Jadi dia memang menemui Anda." Albus tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Tapi tentunya sakitnya tidak parah karena dia masih tampak normal." Matanya mengamati Dr. Hayes, dan psikolog itu tahu bahwa Albus sedang 'membaca'nya. Pria berusia setengah abad itu hanya diam dan berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Tapi kemudian Albus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi karena aku tahu bahwa dia naksir aku juga, dan kami sudah jadi teman lagi, kupikir tak ada salahnya kalau aku mulai bergerak. Ada beberapa momen dimana—Anda tahu—suasana dan segalanya mendukung, tapi Scorpius selalu mundur. Karena aku makin tidak sabar, jadi aku memutuskan tak ada gunanya berlama-lama lagi." Albus kembali menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Maka sekitar sebulan lalu aku mendatangi flat-nya dan mengajaknya bicara serius. Bahwa kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu adalah kesalahanku, dan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya sejak kami masih di Hogwarts dulu dan hal itu masih terjadi sampai sekarang."

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"Yeah, begitulah… Kami berbicara dari hati ke hati, dan berakhir dengan— _itu_." Albus agak memerah ketika bicara. Dr. Hayes mengangguk mengerti. Namun Albus tampaknya tak begitu antusias, dan Dr. Hayes menduga pasti sesuatu terjadi lagi.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi… Aku menyesal menjadi orang baik. Aku seharusnya tidak menunggu bianglalanya berhenti berputar, aku seharusnya sejak awal memaksa petugas bianglala menghentikannya!" Albus kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Jadi… Anda tahu, setelah—eh— _itu_ —tentu saja flat Scorpius menjadi _sangat_ berantakan. Maksudku, kami sudah menunggu setidaknya lebih dari sepuluh tahun hanya karena serangkaian kejadian konyol…" Dr. Hayes mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kupikir aku harus bersih-bersih. Orangtuaku mengajarkan untuk selalu membersihkan kekacauan yang kubuat, dan itu yang kulakukan. Aku bahkan membuat flat Scorpius menjadi lebih bersih dari yang seharusnya! Tapi setelah itu aku dipanggil Departemen Auror karena ada urusan mendesak, jadi aku pergi tanpa menunggunya bangun. Aku pergi dengan perasaan _benar-benar gembira_ , karena kupikir jerih payahku selama bertahun-tahun sudah membuahkan hasil."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ketika aku sedang dengan bodohnya merasa bahagia, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Noah dengan Ayahnya."

"Ya?"

"Noah bilang Scorpius sedang dalam keadaan sangat gembira pagi itu karena dia baru saja mengalami _mimpi yang sangat hebat_."

Dr. Hayes memasang wajah antara geli dan kasihan.

"Dan itu karena sama sekali tidak ada bekas kejadian malam sebelumnya. Begitu, kan? Anda tidak meninggalkan memo?" Tanya Dr. Hayes.

"Aku buru-buru sekali karena masalahnya mendesak. Jadi aku pergi begitu saja." Jawab Albus dengan wajah frustasi. Dr. Hayes menatapnya prihatin. Albus berdecak sebal melihat ekspresi sang psikolog.

"Yeah. Bayangkan saja bagaimana itu. Rasanya seperti sudah naik bianglala tapi disuruh turun karena mesinnya rusak. Silahkan saja kalau mau mengasihaniku. Yang lebih parah lagi, Scorpius pergi untuk menghadiri konferensi dan mengurus cabang perusahaannya di Swiss selama dua minggu. Aku berniat menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan mimpi, segalanya nyata. Tapi aku sendiri sedang sibuk sekali dengan segala masalah di Departemen Auror. Ponsel Scorpius tak bisa dihubungi, dan aku akhirnya hanya mengirim burung hantuku untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tapi ternyata kasus yang kutangani membutuhkan tenaga ekstra dan bisa dibilang aku berada di tempat terpencil selama dua minggu."

Albus menghela napas lelah untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ketika aku akhirnya kembali ke peradaban, Daily Prophet memberitakan besar-besaran mengenai orientasi seksual Scorpius dan kabar pertunangannya dengan salah satu pengusaha muda—laki-laki—di Swiss. Katanya pertunangan itu masih rumor, tapi Scorpius tampak beberapa kali makan malam dengan pengusaha itu." Kali ini Albus menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dr. Hayes menatapnya kasihan.

"Coba Anda bayangkan itu! Itu kan seperti sudah dengan sabar menunggu mesin bianglala diperbaiki, tapi waktu mesinnya sudah benar antriannya malah diserobot orang lain!" Pekik Albus frustasi. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas, menenangkan diri.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Scorpius ke Swiss. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika dia sedang makan malam dengan si pria itu—yang sudah jelek, songong lagi—dan tentu saja aku meminta bicara empat mata dengannya. Tapi Scorpius tidak mau, dengan alasan dia sedang ada urusan bisnis penting yang tidak bisa ditinggal dan kalau mau bicara aku harus menunggu. Tapi aku memaksa dan dengan begitu kami bertengkar. Maka aku berakhir di sini, karena dia menganggapku sudah gila."

Albus bersandar pada sofa tempatnya duduk, menengadah memandang langit-langit. Dr. Hayes sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, terutama ketika melihat wajah Albus yang menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan pasrah. Dia berdehem pelan, dan pandangan Albus kembali fokus padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menemui kasus seperti ini seumur hidupku, tapi kurasa satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikannya adalah kalian harus bicara berdua."

"Yeah, coba saja Anda buat dia mendengarkanku!" Dengus Albus sebal. Dr. Hayes tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantu membuat waktu untuk kalian berdua bicara."

Albus memandang skeptis sang psikolog.

"Anda bisa percaya padaku. Aku akan membuat kalian bicara, aku janji." Dr. Hayes bicara dengan serius. "Dan tolong kalau saat itu terjadi, saat kalian berdua berpisah _tinggalkanlah sesuatu_ , sebagai pengingat bagi Scorpius." Lanjutnya.

Albus terdiam memandang Dr. Hayes, yang balas lurus memandanganya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Albus mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Mr. Potter, akan kukabari lagi kalau waktunya sudah ditentukan." Dr. Hayes berdiri, diikuti oleh Albus. Pemuda itu pamit dengan raut wajah tidak berbeda saat dia datang. Dr. Hayes segera menuju teleponnya dan memutar nomor Scorpius….

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu setelah Dr. Hayes mendengarkan masalah Albus Potter. Pria berusia setengah abad itu duduk santai di kursi malasnya, menyeruput kopi sambil membaca surat kabar. Dia berhasil membuat Scorpius menemui Albus di sebuah kafe muggle, dan tampaknya pembicaraan keduanya berhasil. Terbukti dari headline berbagai surat kabar Dunia Sihir selama minggu itu yang isinya sama semua: Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy bertunangan.

Dr. Hayes perlahan meletakkan kopi dan surat kabarnya di meja, tersenyum puas dengan hasil konsultasinya. Akhir-akhir ini pasiennya bertambah saja, dan limapuluh persen di antaranya bilang mendapat rekomendasi dari Albus atau Scorpius. Memang, cara terbaik bertahan dalam bisnis ini adalah menangani orang terkenal yang punya banyak kenalan.

Sang psikolog kemudian meraih sebuah folder yang berisi berkas salah satu pasiennya, folder yang isinya akar dari semua permasalahan berkepanjangan Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy. Dibukanya folder itu dan dibacanya judulnya : Scorpius Malfoy – Halusinasi Tingkat Akut.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Jadi, buat yang nggak paham, Scorpius itu juga pasiennya Dr. Hayes, dan penyakitnya adalah halusinasi tingkat akut sampai pada tahap tak bisa membedakan antara khayalan dan kenyataan. Yah, mirip-mirip schizophrenia gitulah. Saya tahu ini penyakit mungkin ga ada sebenernya di dunia nyata, cuma anggap aja ada buat kelangsungan cerita #plak

Alasan kenapa Scorpius sangat bebal adalah karena dia punya penyakit halusinasi tingkat akut ini, sehingga dia menganggap semua kode Albus padanya hanyalah bagian dari imajinasinya, karena dia _terlalu sering_ berimajinasi soal Albus (dia juga sudah lama naksir Albus).

Kalau saya niat saya bakal buat satu chapter lagi soal konsultasi Scorpius ke Dr. Hayes. Kalau saya niat (dan _mood_ ) lho ya… Jadi nggak usah ditunggu.

Well, thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
